Hybrid
by Blazing Fox
Summary: You know how my morning was? Not pleasant. Waking up with a searing headache, third-degree burn marks on me, and no memory whatsoever. It also turns out I'm not human, or demi-god. This is where an emo person would say: "I'm a freak among freaks."
1. Prologue

**A/N: So... This is my first PJO fanfic. Yup, so I'm pretty excited... :D This a pretty short chapter, but that's because it's a little bit like a prologue.**

**I used about three different kind of fonts.**

_**Italics: **_**Main character's thinking**

**Bold: ****A person who's name I shall not say. And, since my computer is messing up, another person's who name I shall not say...**

Normal**: Main character describing stuff, her dialogue**

**That's about it. So, enjoy~**

_W-where am I? Everything h-hurts..._

It felt as if some stabbed me with the sharpest knife in the world everywhere, and then put poison in me. My blood felt as it were on fire, raging through me and eating everything inside me.

"**Everything will become clear soon, little demi-god. Or, at least, soon to be demi-god..." **

_I can't see. Why can't I see?_

Everything around me was darkness, pure, unadulterated darkness. I tried opening my eyes, why can't I open my eyes?

"**It's almost over, my wonderful creation... Then I shall have my revenge."**

_W-who are you? Why can't I talk?_

I couldn't do anything, only hear and feel the pain inside me. I tried moving my hand. Nothing, not even a twitch. This is getting scary, I don't like this...

"**Don't worry, you can't move or talk. That's natural, Hannah."**

_Hannah? Who's that? Is he talking about me? I c-can't remember anything. _

Why can't I remember anything? I feel as if everything was on the tip of my tongue, begging to be remembered. As if it was just in front of me, so close for me to touch, but then it runs away. Everything was a void, a deep and empty void. The pain is going away though...

"**Almost over. Hmm? What's that? No... It can't be."**

_What's what? Wait... What's that noise?_

There was a banging noise, like someone knocking on a door over and over again. An annoying and insistent rapping.

"**Guards, surround the perimeter! Don't let them near here!"**

_Them? Who's them? What's he talking about?_

Suddenly, the rapping stopped. I could feel the tension in the air, even if I couldn't see or anything, I can just imagine that guy who keeps talking was tensing up, panicking... It was as if I could take a butter knife and slice right through the tension, that's how thick it is. Then there was a beeping noise, the kind that you hear on the movies when a person in a hospital is dieing. You know, the high pitched _beep, beep, beep _noise.

"**Sir! We're losing her!**"

"**What? Right now? Fine, then! I'll show them not to mess with me..."**

"**Are you sure, sir? After all the hard work...?"**

"**Do not question me, do as I say! They are getting closer, they cannot have her at all, let alone alive! This the only way."**

"**Yes, sir."**

_W-what's happening? There's a tugging sensation on my hand, at least I think it's my hand. I feel dizzy..._

My head felt as if someone smacked a sledgehammer against it. Multiple times. It's getting harder to breathe... My lungs feel as if they're on fire. My heart aches, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared... Save me...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch... God, what happened?"

I groaned, fluttering my eyes open. At first I couldn't see anything, just hazy and shapeless blurs of flashes and colors. I snapped my eyes back shut and just concentrated on breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. _

Everything around me was oddly peaceful, I could hear birds twittering and the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze. With my eyes currently sightless and unusable, I couldn't tell where I was or what was even around me.

I did know that I was laying on my back,though, the scratchy feel of grass tickling my arms and legs. I also knew that my body felt absolutely horrible, like my whole body was lit on fire, left to burn until I was nothing but ashes. My head was pounding and throbbing, my lungs ached with each breath I took. Yeah, not a pleasant thing to wake up to.

I sighed, immediately regretting it as my throat burned in protest. God, what did I do? Inhale a boatload of smoke? I then tried concentrating on what happened before. I got nothing, I was answered with absolutely nothing. I couldn't remember anything, not even what I ate last or my name.

"This isn't good... Not good at all." I mumbled, my mind in a frenzy as it started pounding again, as if it didn't even want me to remember in the first place. Ouch, forgot about my throat... Well, at least only my throat and head hurt, everything else was slowly fading away.

After the experience of knowing nothing, I decided to just relax and focus on my breathing again, it calms me down, oddly enough. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

"Oh, my Gods! There's a girl over here!"

Just my luck. Right when I start to calm down, a girl screams. I'm already starting to learn that I'm not a lucky person. At all.

After snapping my eyes open, I shakily pushed myself up and clumsily got to my feet. I still couldn't see. Still only blurs and shapeless forms, randoms colors that were splashed across my vision like paint or a mismatched rainbow. Oddly enough, it was kind of pretty. But it still succeeded in freaking me out.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" I exclaimed, originally intending for confidence or no fear in my voice, but my voice trembled and stuttered. I just noticed that my voice sounded raspy and slightly broken, like I haven't talked in years.

I was greeted with the sound of quickly approaching footsteps-making me take a couple steps back- and several shocked gasps. If I concentrated, I could see three forms, all in the shape of a human. I could only see that. I heard the crunch of someone stepping on a dry leaf. Someone stepped forward, he was the color blue. Well, that's how I saw him.

"Don't be scared, or at least don't freak out. We just want to ask you some questions..."

The voice was male, definitely male. It had a deeper tone and more masculine. He sounded sincere, but it just made me suspicious. I mean, really. When someone says 'We just want to ask you some questions', they usually don't just want questions answered.

I shook my head and replied, "Well, what if I don't want to answer?" It seems I have some courage in me, after all.

I was answered with silence. No one answered me, but I could hear their whispers, or parts of them. They were talking to each other, probably planning what to do next.

"Is she... Won't come... Here... Take her..."

The 'Take her' part quickly caught my attention. Take me? What, were they kidnappers? No, they're too young. At least, I think so. Their voices sounded young, maybe about my age? This not being able to see thing was getting annoying. Very fast.

So, I did the most logical thing that I thought of. I ran the heck out of there. Yeah, I just turned around, tried to look innocent, and then ran away in the opposite direction. In retrospect, it was a bad plan, me being kind of blind and all. But I could see the outline of the trees, a very faint, almost invisible outline, but there, nonetheless. Everything else was a kaleidoscope of colors, constantly shifting and changing.

I could hear the frantic, and quickly gaining, footsteps of the people behind me. See what I mean? They just didn't want some questions answered. This was just like last time...

That last thought made me hesitate for a second. Last time? What was last time? The feeling that something important entered my mind, but I couldn't place it. It was as if the thing I wanted to remember was on the tip of my tongue.

I shook my head and went back to the task on hand. Weaving, dodging, slipping between close grouped trees occupied my mind. My heart was pounding the whole time, a fast beat drum as I panted with the effort of running. It felt like I hadn't run in days. And, slowly but surely, I was getting used to the blindness thing. It felt, oddly enough, natural...

I could still hear the footsteps behind, still picking up in speed as their shouts became more and more clearer until I could make out what they were saying to each other.

"Don't let her get away!"

"We have to take her to Camp Half-Blood, that's the only option!"

Camp Half-Blood? What's that, a summer camp for weirdos? I was just about to look behind me to see how close they were, when I ran into a tree. A freaking, stupid tree. Remember what I said about luck? Yeah, I don't have it.

As I crumpled to the ground in a mass of pain, I finally heard their footsteps come closer and closer until they I could hear their labored breathing, breathing that matched my own right now. There was a sharp pain on my forehead, the place where I hit the tree. I could feel something trickling down it, and when I shakily brought my hand to it, it felt warm.

"Dang, you're bleeding. We have to get you to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will take care of you."

It was the male again. He seriously sounded worried. But, why? I'm not important to them. They'll probably just kill me and go to McDonalds to get a cheeseburger.

"W-who are you? Why are you chasing me, can't you just leave me alone?" I whimpered, clutching my aching head in my hands. I was on my knees, the slightly wet grass seeping into my clothes.

"We can't do that. Well, I can't do that. These two over here would probably just love to get out of here."

I could practically hear the smile on his face, amusement was laced in his tone.

"Oh, please! We wouldn't do that to another demigod." someone said.

It was a girl, her voice was high pitched and feminine.

"Yeah, so don't worry. Lucky you didn't catch us on a bad day, though."

Another girl, her voice sounded almost exactly the same as the other girl.

"What's a demigod? I don't understand." I whispered in confusion, my head was starting to feel lightheaded.

"You don't know that you're a demigod? Impossible, you have to be at least fifteen!"

It was the male, his voice sounded shocked.

"I-I... I don't remember anything. I don't know my name, my age. I don't know who I am..." I murmured, tears starting to form in my eyes at the realization.

Before, everything felt like a dream. A fake, a mirage. Like I would wake up and I'd be in a house with my family, with memories and everything. But now, I know this isn't a dream. I'm in a nightmare, and I'm not going to wake up.

This where I promptly passed out. It may be because I ran into tree, but it was also quite possible that I was just too shocked, scared, and in denial.

_Two hours later:_

I woke up to the sound of people talking, and my head hurting and pounding. I whimpered. Immediately everyone stopped talking, silence filled whatever room or place I was in.

Groaning, I opened my eyes. Just like before, everything was blurs and colors, though they seemed a little bit clearer.

"So...Anyone want to tell me where I am?" I asked monotonously, still probably staring at the ceiling, or whatever was above me.

I could tell I was laying on some sort of cot or bed, it was comfy and nice. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and the squeak of wheels.

"You are in the infirmary, young lady. You were passed out for about two hours, we feared you had a concussion. You have third-degree burn marks on your skin, and you may be temporarily blind."

It was male, his voice was deep and gravelly. It sounded slightly old, though, and I could tell he was wise. He was giving off that aura.

I continued staring at the ceiling, feeling absolutely empty and depressed inside. Nice. I'm temporarily blind and I have burn marks on me, for some odd reason. I feel like punching someone or screaming. Seriously, though. Wouldn't you?

"Cool. Where is the infirmary that I am in?" I simply replied.

There was silence for a moment, but then he answered hesitantly, "Camp Half-Blood. The training grounds for demigods, like yourself."

There they go again with the demigod thing.

"What is a demigod? Everybody keeps talking about them and that I'm one, but I have no idea what it actually is." I said, now annoyed.

He hesitated again.

"A demigod is a person that is half Greek God, half human. Your mother or father was one of the Olympians, or a minor God. You have godly blood flowing inside you, young lady."

I stiffened and felt something inside me snap. I felt tears leak out of my eyes as I shifted onto my side, turned away from the guy and whoever was with him. Everything I once knew was a lie. Either that, or the guy was crazy. But his voice sounded completely serious, that alone made me want to start screaming.

"I...want to be left alone." I whispered, my voice practically having no emotion in it.

The guy sighed sadly, and responded, "As you wish. I'll give you time to think about this. There is a glass of medicine on the counter, drink that and you'll feel better."

I didn't respond, just stared blankly at something as I clenched my fists, trying not to break out into a sob fest.

With another squeak of wheels and the sound of footsteps, everyone was gone.

**A/N: Yeah, I know the main character sounds emo and depressed right now. But wouldn't you? No memory, you find out your entire life is a lie, you're temporarily blind, and you have third-degree burn marks all over. That alone would make me crazy. O.o Don't worry, though. She'll snap out of it. :)**

**Next chapter is when the really exciting stuff will happen. Or, at least, more exciting than this chapter. Yeah, the guy and Chiron are wrong... Just so you know. xD**

**Review? The little button under this would be very happy. He wants some attention, and love. He needs it to live. Come on, you know you want to... ;)**


	3. I Meet a Weird Guy

It's been about a week since I was kidnapped and placed here at Camp Half-Blood against my will. They say that monsters will smell my scent, the _ichor, _the golden blood of magical creatures and gods and goddesses, running through my veins. So I can't go out of the camp's boundaries at all. They don't even get it, do they? That beyond this stupid place is my true home, my world. They all say that this is my home, that I should be grateful that those three found me. They all say that as soon as they came here, they felt that is where they truly belonged, home for them. I don't listen, I can't. I don't belong here, not by a long shot. I always feel uncomfortable, jumpy. Like I'm about to get mugged or something. My skin prickles, my breath starts getting labored, and I want to run away, far away. This place is overpowering, radiating with immense and magical power that I'm not used to.

The only place I feel slightly safe was in the forest, though I always had to have someone with me. They think that since I'm blind, I'm weak. That I need protection. They are just so clueless...

I'm not completely blind, you know. For example, it's like the way you see underwater, hazy and unfocused. After that, add in a rainbow of colors and you got what I see. Because of this disability, they try not to let me fight, or do anything really. Very annoying. I can see the outline of things, black and as clear as day. So it's not a problem. They don't listen, though...

Anyway, back to the forest part. It was long and vast, vibrant with plant and animal life. Trees were so closely clumped together that you had to step carefully, for fear of tripping over an exposed root. Satyrs and nymphs scattered the place, playing tag- which usually meant the satyr chasing the nymph in hopes of getting a girlfriend-or using their magic to grow back parts of the forest, like; lifeless trees, yellow grass, burned bracken or bushes. You know, the sort of thing magical creatures do and all. Maybe I feel more comfortable in this place because I woke up in a forest similar to this one, near New York City. I was, apparently, found a couple miles from a burning down scientific laboratory. Not just any laboratory, though. Chiron suspected that monsters kidnapped innocent demigods there, keeping them to give them to a high up monster, or just to eat them. Me being found there, with third-degree burn marks and looking unhealthy, that just confirmed their suspicions. Maybe having no memory was a good thing, because then I wouldn't have to remember being tortured by monsters or anything...

I was also slowly getting used to the fact that there were Greek Gods and Goddesses, not just one God with angels and Jesus by his side. Yeah, that took a harsh blow to my religious beliefs. Took me a few days to stop freaking out over that part. In the beginning, everyone thought I was in shock; not eating, talking, or drinking. I just slept, cried, and stared at whatever was in front of me. I actually felt numb inside, empty and dead. I just couldn't believe it. That there were large hungry monsters out there, just waiting to kill me. That there were Gods and Goddesses that would strike me down in an instant if I disrespected them in some shape or form. A very scary world I now live in, I would have rather lived clueless and unknowing, watching T.V everyday and chatting with my best friends. If I had any friends, though... Yeah, that's a downside to the having-no-memory-whatsoever-part. I didn't know what my favorite color was, what I liked to eat, what I loved or hated, or what I was really like. So, that makes me experiment. A lot. Broccoli doesn't taste good, by the way. Yup, another thing I just couldn't resist 'experimenting' on. I also didn't know my name. Nobody had any idea what to call me until I just picked something on my own. I chose something from Greek mythology, Penthesilea. Or just Pen for short. Penthesilea was an ancient Amazonian queen, she ruled the Amazons, a nation of all-female warriors. That's pretty awesome, in my opinion.

Right now, I was in the forest, per usual. I was sitting on a large, dark gray rock that always seemed to be bathed in sunlight, usually comfortably warm. A place for me to relax. It was in a small clearing, where no trees were. You could stare up at the sky and watch the clouds go by. Or, for me, the outline of clouds... Yeah, I had to have someone describe the place for me. But there wasn't anyone with me today. Just the trees, sun, and sky. I needed a break, so I sneaked away. Just for a little time alone, that's all I want. I'm always by someone. Be it by the lake, in the Hermes cabin-the place I now stay at-or just the mess hall. They try to be discreet, but it's kind of obvious they don't think I can handle myself. It get's very frustrating after a while. One thing I did learn while I was at this stupid place, was that I hated being taken care of.

I sighed, feeling the breeze skim over me, cool and refreshing. I was lying on my back on the rock, staring at the sky. For me, it was splotches of blurry red and purple, the clouds barely visible with hazy streaks of yellow. Every minute or two, though, they changed colors. Just like a kaleidoscope.

The sunlight was streaming in, covering my whole body like a warm blanket. I, of course, was using this advantage to soak in some sun. By now, my skin was probably a light tan color, but I have no idea. I don't know what I look like. To me, my skin right now looks like a pale green. I could ask anyone anytime, but I don't have the heart to. I don't want some stranger _telling _me what I look like, I want to _see_ what I look like.

My eyes were closed, my whole body was starting to get lulled into relaxation. Probably not a good thing when you're in a forest filled with monsters, but this place made me feel...protected. Like there was a barrier around this place, a bubble of protection. I never heard a hiss or a growl, never saw a claw or a tail of a single monster here yet. Well, I don't think I'd really be able to _see _a monster, the outline I could, but not the whole thing.

Suddenly, there was a snap of something. Maybe a twig? Whatever it was, it made me jump and hastily sit up. Everything was colors, the outlines were there, as usual. The only thing that wasn't ordinary was a foot. It was sticking out of a bush in the the treeline. Wait. A foot? The odd thing about it, was that I could see it perfectly. It was dark tan, like a Native American person.

My heart pounding, I tried backing up, but only succeeded in falling off the rock. I felt open air before I hit the ground with an _oof, _landing right on my butt. I winced, scrambling back a bit . The foot twitched before taking a step forward, revealing a clothed leg. It kept going until it was in the clearing, a few feet away from me.

Yeah, your probably thinking: 'Wait, I thought she couldn't see anything?' Don't worry, it shocked me, too. Let me explain. The whole person's body was incredibly clear and sharp, not hazy or blurry at all. But when I looked at the grass next to it, it was red and blurry. I could only see the thing in regular vision.

He was a boy, maybe my age, about sixteen or so. He was tall, probably about 6'2. His hair was deep and dark brown, untidy with a few tufts sticking up sticking up, going down to his shoulders with a white feather woven into it. His eyes were chocolate brown, but they seemed...animal like? He seemed well muscled, had tan skin and was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. He was shoeless.

"S-stay back... Don't hurt me." I whimpered, scooting back a bit.

I was scared. Another thing about me, was that I'm a coward. I get scared easily. I'm the type of person that watches a bully beat up a kid, just because I was scared of getting hit myself. Not very heroic or honorable, but that's who I am. Not everyone is perfect, right?

The boy continued to stare me calmly, like he was trying to figure me out. His eyes were intelligent, that's for sure. They glinted with life and something I quite couldn't place.

"Γιατί θα σας έβλαπτα?" he said, strong and deep, but with a young tone.

That caused me to look at him incredulously, trying to figure what he was saying. It sounded like Ancient Greek, but I'm not sure. Unlike the other half-bloods, my brain isn't hardwired for it.

"Er, hi?" I said uncertainly, giving a little wave.

The boy frowned, looking like was concentrating.

"Won't harm..." he said in a garbled voice, like he never spoke English before. "Am friend..."

I sighed in relief at that. I shakily stood up and stared at him, wondering why he was here. Was he going to kidnap me, like these weirdos did? Maybe bring me to another camp for superheroes now?

He blinked a couple of times before taking his fist and hitting where his heart would be.

"Name Geoffrey... Geo."

**A/N: Meet a new character, Geoffrey. Or just Geo. He's an important part of the story. He originally speaks Ancient Greek, not English. He only knows a little. :3**

**At the part where he was speaking in Greek, he was saying: "Why would I hurt you?"**

**Also, I made a mistake last chapter. I put that Pen was temporarily blind, but it's permanent. Sorry for the mix up. XD**

**Review...please? :D **


	4. I Have a Flashback

Okay... So the guy's name is Geoffrey...or Geo. Weird name. Well, I guess I shouldn't talk, since I don't actually _have _a name.

"Nice to meet you, Geo. So...what are you doing in a forest?" I said, smiling nervously. Well, he did just walk out of the woods... Doesn't hurt to be cautious, ya' know.

Geo blinked, frowning.

Did I say something wrong?

"Why you?" he finally asked, shrugging.

Okay, he answered a question with a question. Well, he did have a point. I was in the forest, too... Lie, or not lie? I probably won't ever see this guy again, so it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth, right?

"I...need to relax. So I came out here." I admitted, smiling sheepishly. Okay, his turn to tell the truth. "Now, why are _you _out here?"

He bit his lip, shrugging.

"Live here... _Af̱tó eínai to spíti mou._"

Again with the Ancient Greek?

"Okay, you live here. Out in a forest crawling with monsters? And why do you speak Ancient Greek so fluently?" I asked curiously. "Because I don't understand that language, only English."

Geo looked surprised, staring at me curiously. Like I was some odd science experiment. Suddenly, I felt dizzy.

"_I'm not a stupid science experiment! Let me go, freaks!"_

I sighed, shaking my head, which just started to hurt a little. What was that in the first place...? It was my voice, I know that for sure...

"Don't know Ancient Greek? You demigod. Brain hardwired for it." Geo said, surprised.

I shook my head, blinking.

"Sorry, I don't know it like the rest of them. I don't understand a word of it." I admitted, running my hand through my hair in exasperation.

Mostly every single person here spoke it, especially when they didn't want me to know something. Campers tried to teach me it, I have a lesson for twenty minutes a day on it, but I just don't get it. I can't remember the alphabet for it, can't say a simple word right, and can't even read it. They just look like strange symbols to me.

"Very odd... You have ADHD or dyslexia?" he asked me, as if he already knew the answer. His chocolate brown eyes were staring at me in a calculating manner, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"No, don't have either one..." I replied softly, shrugging.

Am I supposed to? I mean, every camper I met so far, besides the Athena kids, hated reading stuff in English. They were surprised when I said I didn't have either one, they looked at me like it was a bad thing. I thought it was a good thing, honestly. I could read and write easily, I could pay attention and sit still for a pretty long time, so it's good, right?

His eyes widened in shock.

"You sure you demigod? Not mortal who see through Mist?" he asked quickly, like it was really important.

Oh, the Mist thing. The magical stuff that makes mortals see things differently than us. I could see through it fine, I guess. A few days ago someone summoned a hellhound as a prank, I saw it as a huge black dog with long teeth. So I could see through it. Anyway, why was he asking all these questions? I'm pretty sure I'm a regular, ordinary demigod that hasn't been claimed yet. Yeah, I haven't been claimed yet. I should be, they said all demigods should be claimed before they're thirteen. I'm fifteen. Pretty late, huh? They tried guessing, but they don't have a clue. I tried archery, almost killed someone because of it. That rules out Apollo. I suck at growing plants, so I'm not Demeter or Dionysus. I hate fighting, I can't control water or lightning, and I can't summon the dead. Ares, Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades is out of the question. So they think I'm a daughter of a minor god or goddess, like Nike or Bia.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a demigod. Daughter of a minor god or goddess, maybe." I answered sadly. "Not that I want to be one, though. I don't even want to be here."

"Demigods feel at home here. Not you?"

"Not at all. I hate it here. I feel as if someone is going to kill me every time I turn around..."

I sighed. Why was I telling this guy my problems, anyway? I don't even know him. All I know is that his name is Geo and he lives out here.

"What are you anyway? A demigod?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. For all I know, he could be a monster in disguise, getting ready to eat me.

Geo's eyes glinted in worry. He sighed, shrugging.

"Demigod, son of Nike." he admitted, though I didn't really believe him. Maybe my instincts were just going haywire or something. He could be just like me, doesn't like the camp so he lives here.

Wish I thought of that before...

**A/N: Chapter 3. Pretty short, but it's mostly a filler. Yup, Pen is 15, and not yet claimed. Plus, she had a little flashback thing. Mysterious, no?**

**Anyway... Review, please? It makes me happy, which makes me want to write more, which makes me update~ So... Review? :D **


End file.
